


Stay with me

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Possibly Pre-Slash, Team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Kimi?' Seb said softly, touching his arm. Kimi let out a shuddering breath and hesitantly reached out for Seb, pulling him into a tight hug."Or, the one in which Kimi has nightmares after Seb was in a minor crash, and goes to Seb for comfort.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> So it's actually been a little longer than I expected since I wrote my last Simi fic (which was a week ago tbh, but I normally have way more simi inspiration)
> 
> Sooo, if you have any request for me, they're more than welcome :D
> 
> Please leaves comments and kuddos if you enjoy the fic :p  
> Cheers!

Kimi woke with a start, breathing heavily. 

His heart raced as the only thing that crossed his mind was Sebastian crashing. Instinctively, he knew it had all just been a nightmare, that Seb was alright. Yes, Sebastian had crashed this morning, but it had in no way been like the dream Kimi just had. Sebastian was fine, but no matter how many times Kimi told himself that, the panic in his chest didn’t lessen. 

He was frustrated that Seb’s crash from this morning had affected him that much. It hadn’t even been that bad. Sebastian had walked away without any injuries at all, and besides, Seb crashed more often, Kimi should be used to it by now. But in contrary to other crashes, Kimi had been driving right behind Seb this time, actually seeing it happen first hand. It had scared him more than he had thought it would. Sebastian was his friend, one of his only friends, and Kimi didn’t want to see him get hurt. 

~~~

Kimi stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water in his face, hoping it would wake him up and settle his nerves. He had to resist the urge to punch something when it didn’t. He didn’t like panic, it made him feel vulnerable, and being vulnerable was something he taught himself not to be.

He muttered to himself in Finnish as he slipped on some track pants and a sweater, not even bothering to put on shoes. He took his key card and left his room, wandering down the hallway. He was pretty sure Seb’s room was somewhere down here as well, but he had again not payed attention when Seb had told him the number. 

He stopped in front of room number 124, more or less sure it would be the right one. He hesitated momentarily before knocking. 

There wasn’t any reaction.

He tried again, and this time he heard some shuffling from inside the room. The door was opened by a sleepy looking Sebastian, his hair tousled and shirt wrinkled. Seb was tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawned, squinting to try and focus on his teammate. 

“Kimi? What are you doing here?” he said. He stepped aside to let Kimi into the room without any hesitation. Kimi entered and stayed quiet, unsure what to say or do next. It had seemed a good idea before, but now he wasn’t sure he had made the right decision to come here. 

“Kimi?” Seb said softly, touching his arm. Kimi let out a shuddering breath and hesitantly reached out for Seb, pulling him into a tight hug.

Sebastian was surprised, he had been very good friends with the Finn for quite some time now, but it was almost never Kimi who initiated hugs, or any type of physical contact for that matter. Still, he hugged Kimi back, knowing that there must be something wrong if Kimi would seek him out. He didn’t like to see Kimi like this, it worried him.

Seb could slowly feel Kimi calm down, the tension leaving his shoulders as Sebastian’s hand rubbed circles on his back. Seb still didn’t understand what was going on but knew better then to question it. He knew Kimi well enough to know that the chances of Kimi telling him what was going on, were bigger if he let Kimi find his own time on his own.

Eventually Kimi pulled away and sighed, looking away from his teammate. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. Sebastian gave him a gentle smile.

“It’s just…” Kimi started, a small frown on his face now. “With the crash this morning… “ he shuddered. “I just had to see you were okay.” 

Kimi was now stubbornly looking anywhere but his teammate. Sebastian took his hand and squeezed it gently. Kimi’s eyes suddenly found his again and Sebastian’s breathing hitched at the intense expression in them.

“I can’t lose you Seb.” Kimi said softly. It was Seb’s turn to stay quiet this time, at a loss for words. He knew Kimi considered him a friend as well, but Kimi had actually never said that out loud, let alone telling him he couldn’t lose him. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do. In this kind of situation, Seb would have liked to be hugged, but he wasn’t sure if Kimi would appreciate it. Even though he already hugged him earlier, Kimi normally didn’t really like hugs, so Seb didn’t want to push him. He really wanted to hug Kimi, to try and comfort him in the best way he knew, but instead just decided to settle for squeezing his hand again, hoping that could convey the same message. 

“You won’t lose me, Kimi, never.” Seb said. Kimi smiled slightly and squeezed back. Seb stepped closer, giving Kimi time to move away, before gently hugging him, burying his face in Kimi’s neck. Kimi’s arms wrapped tightly around his back, his face pressed against Seb’s hair. They stayed like that for quite some time, both comfortable that way.

“Stay here tonight?” Seb mumbled into Kimi’s neck. He felt Kimi nod in return before pulling away again. 

They were both quiet as they got into the bed, Sebastian scooting closer to Kimi so their arms were almost touching. Kimi turned his head to face him and smiled before pulling Seb closer. Sebastian rolled onto his side and snuggled up against Kimi, resting his head on Kimi’s shoulder. He smiled when he felt Kimi press a kiss on the top of his head.

“Goodnight Seb.” 

“Night Kimi.”


End file.
